


心音：与君离别后

by RiverFragrance



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 没有汤川的日子里，内海逐渐认清了自己的心意。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 1





	心音：与君离别后

“内海前辈，您真的不参加今晚的联谊吗？”  
内海薰停下脚步，迎上警务部后辈志保热切的眼神，暗自抹了把汗，“我今天晚上还有事情，实在不好意思。”  
“可今晚出席的男士个个资质优异，有外资公司的部长还有地方检察官，母亲让我一定得拉上您一起去。”志保的母亲千代是内海当年在贝冢北警署交通课的前辈，素性热心，自从知道后辈至今仍小姑独处后，便通过女儿三番五次地为她安排联谊，让内海头痛不已。  
“对不起，我今天有一个重要的约会。天色不早，我也该走了，再见。”内海抱歉地笑笑，没等志保反应过来便匆匆离去。

开车来到帝都大学附近的寿司店，内海跟柜台前的老板娘打了声招呼。  
“今天又是鲑鱼寿司和松鱼寿司外带？”老板娘抬起头。  
内海点点头，熟门熟路地把预备好的钞票放在收银台的银碟子上。  
拿着寿司晚餐，她回到自己的蜗居，慵懒地窝在豆袋沙发上，一边吃寿司一边拨弄着手机。  
“现在是纽约时间上午七点多，老师应该还没有开始忙碌。”内海娴熟地计算切换着日本和美国东岸的时差。“好久没有联系了，嗯，给他发个邮件吧。”  
“早上好汤川老师，您在纽约还好吗？帝都大学如今秋意正浓，泛黄的银杏树叶漫天飞舞。我上次偶然经过时忍不住进去逛了一圈，结果被人问是不是新生家长，想当初我可是被误认作大学生，说起来这乌黑的情绪啊……”写到这里，内海的手顿了一顿，叹了口气，把后面的话逐字逐行地删掉，只留下了头一句话。  
“早上好汤川老师，您在纽约还好吗？”  
不多时，手机收到一则新邮件。  
“一切如旧，一切安好。(*^︶^*)”

“内海，隔壁二课清水那小子最近经常向我提起你哦。你们是不是…”草薙笑得有些不怀好意。  
“我和清水君只是在工作上比较聊得来，前辈你不要胡思乱想，我没有恋爱的打算。”内海放下手中的啤酒，皱了皱眉。  
“为什么不试着发展一下呢？清水他人不错，难得你们又有共同语言。为什么不试着去恋爱呢？”沉吟片刻，草薙还是问出了这个让他好奇不已却又略显私人的问题。  
“我不希望贸然走进别人的生活，也不愿意为他人牵肠挂肚。维持一段关系不容易，还是自己一个人生活比较自在。前辈你至今未婚不也有这方面的原因么？”内海反将一军。  
草薙语塞，面色不善地将杯中物一饮而尽。  
……  
“汤川老师，您最近好吗？今天我和草薙前辈出去喝酒了。自从老师去了美国，前辈少了一个酒友，只能时不时拉我这个垫背的去凑数。想不到外表稳重的万人迷前辈喝醉后居然会在大庭广众下哭诉自己被甩的黑历史，真是让旁观者好生尴尬，不过我想汤川老师对此应该是见惯不怪。不知道内敛闷骚的汤川老师喝醉后又会如何呢？”  
盯着屏幕发了十分钟呆，内海最终还是把鼠标移到右上角的“X”号上。  
“邮件和真人还真是不一样，完全聒噪不起来呢。”女警嘟囔着合上电脑。

“只不过是朋友小聚，志保你要不要把家里布置得那么浪漫？”内海半开玩笑地戳了戳漂浮在半空的彩色气球。  
志保小心翼翼地把托盘放到茶几上，端起茶壶把泡好的红茶一一倒入瓷杯中，“这些气球是早先小翔过周岁生日时剩下的，我当时买了好几瓶氦气没有用完，所以就趁着垃圾回收日前把气球全都打满气后再把瓶子扔掉。”  
“不知不觉小翔都一岁啦，时间可过得真快啊。”内海不由感叹道。志保成功地在那次联谊中找到真命天子，两人交往一段时间后顺利走进婚姻殿堂，婚后不久便有了孩子。  
“如果小薰你当初不是临时放鸽子的话，说不定你的孩子现在也和小翔那么大了。”志保的母亲千代一副怒其不争的样子。  
“千代前辈……”内海作投降状，当年在交通课时就抵挡不住千代前辈的唠叨功夫，想不到今天再次被她逮个正着，早知道出门前就先问清楚志保千代前辈会不会出现，失算了。  
“每次提到这个话题你总给我打哈哈，今天我可不管，你一定要给我定一个时间，我亲自给你安排相亲。”没有理会内海的窘相，千代穷追不舍。  
“内海前辈下个月不是要休年假吗？要不然就从那里抽一天出来应酬一下？”志保在一旁敲边鼓。  
“不好意思，下个月年假我要去美国，不在日本。”内海耸耸肩，这次她可不是在说谎。  
“美国？是去看汤川老师吗？”虽然退休多年，但千代在警界的人缘极好，关于内海和帝都大学汤川学准教授之间的绯闻她也听过不少，据说那位协助警方屡破奇案的物理准教授数年前远赴美国，原以为学者和女警的罗曼史再无下文，看来实情并非如此，怪不得这些年来内海一直拒绝联谊相亲。  
内海闻言一愣：“呃，不是，我在俄克拉荷马进修时认识的好友下个月结婚，我去参加她的婚礼。”  
“不打算趁这个机会顺路探望一下汤川老师吗？好歹你们当年也是搭档一场。”千代没有忽略内海泛红的耳尖。  
“纽约在东岸，俄克拉荷马在南部，好像不是特别顺路。”内海发现自己的回答有些无力。  
“再远能有东京到纽约远吗？”千代狡黠一笑。“你考虑一下，等你从美国回来我再找你好•好•商•量相亲的事情。”  
内海决定将千代和志保母女从通讯录中暂时拉黑。

蹑手蹑脚地进入会议大厅，她一眼便捕捉到端坐在前排的汤川学，强抑着如雷般的心跳，内海在侧后方随便找了个空位坐下，幽暗的观众席间一片影影绰绰，可眼前人的轮廓却是如此清明。  
内海不知道自己此刻为什么会出现在纽约，为什么会出现在这所大学的会议大厅里。也许是因为千代给她提供了一个无可反驳的理由，也许是因为千代给她提供了一个合情合理的借口，也许是因为……她一直都在等待这样一个机会，一个可以见到他的机会。参加完俄克拉荷马朋友的婚礼后，她把从德州中转回国的机票改成在纽约中转，即使这样会让她耗费额外的金钱，即使停留的时间只有短短一天。  
几个礼拜前，汤川在邮件中提及今天会出席一场公开的学术会议，于是内海一下飞机便风尘仆仆地赶到现场。她并没有告知汤川她的到来，她不知道对方是否会欢迎这个鲁莽的决定，她只是想远远见他一面，确定他真的如邮件所说“一切安好”。  
看来老师过得很不错，内海半是欣慰半是惆怅地想着。时光并没有在他身上留下过多的痕迹，远离警察叨扰的汤川似乎愈加神采飞扬，此时的他正拿着场刊与旁人低声讨论着什么。那专注的眼神、认真的表情都与印象中的并无二致，然而内海却觉得眼前的物理学者比往日那个跟着警察跑现场的“神探伽利略”更为耀眼，仿佛一颗蒙尘的宝石被重新放回属于它的地方，散发出独一无二的光芒。  
“汤川老师是一个优秀的人，是物理学会未来的希望。内海刑警，拜托，请别再打扰那个人。”当年栗林的话再次在脑海中回响，内海忽然觉得汤川学离她这么近却那么远。  
不愿意继续胡思乱想下去，她决定起身离场。正当内海走近出口时，台上传来主持人的声音：“以下这位讲者是来自日本帝都大学的汤川学准教授，他的题目是《单极粒子与大统一理论的证明》。”掌声中，汤川缓步走上台前。转身的瞬间，他与内海的视线在空中交汇，惊慌失措的内海连忙低下头，躬身小跑逃出大厅。  
走出会议中心，内海漫步至大学旁边的广场公园。一路走来，她回想起多年间与汤川相交的点点滴滴。不知从何时起，她已经习惯这个人的存在，即使分隔两地，他也从未在她的生活中真正缺席。内海知道自己对汤川的感情和对其他人的并不一样，每当午夜梦回的时候，每当想起那个圣诞夜拥抱的时候，心底都有一个细小的声音想告诉她什么，可她拒绝探听真相，因为她知道，自己和汤川并不是同一类人。  
在很久很久以前，也是在一个学术会议之后，她曾对汤川感叹“那不是一个我可以进入的世界。”对此，汤川的回答是“你不需要进来。”还记得当时自己因为被小看而觉得忿忿不平，如今却不得不承认他说的不无道理。尤其对方现在已经是一颗冉冉升起的明星，将会在未来几年内在科学界大放异彩，而自己只是一个摽梅已过、每日为了生活疲于奔命的平凡女子，又怎么可能进入属于精英的精神世界呢？  
你是怎么了？内海问自己。你应该为朋友事业有成而感到快乐，你应该为好友远离阴影而觉到开心。为何会如此伤感？内海试着笑笑告诉自己一切都好，可怎样也压抑不住胸腔中涌动的情绪。  
手机传来邮件的提示音。  
“是你吗？内海，是你吗？”  
是我。  
心中那个细小的声音大声地回应着。终于，她再也不能忽略这个声音。是我，内海薰。我喜欢你，我真的好喜欢你，汤川学。  
在纽约的苍穹下，她第一次为自己的心音、为这个男人流下眼泪。


End file.
